


Dingles and the love of barns

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^^^^Says it all really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dingles and the love of barns

**Author's Note:**

> Humouress one shot or maybe multi chap idk

Aaron and Robert were just casually kissing in the barn...naked, with just a large hessian bag to Cover them, even though they were a couple, they liked to come back and get away from everyone, mainly because they complained about the racket aarons bed made from in the pub when they had sex, and that was all the time. It had seemed becoming a proper couple had actually increased there libido, and so even 2 yrs in a proper relationship and 3 since they first kissed, there sex life was better than ever, they were about to get in to it properly, however got disturbed by the door opening, rob looked up and Aaron looked to the side to see belle there wide eyed. 

Belle had only come to get some private time with Kirin without her mum knowing, but it seems her cousin and his boyfriend had beat her to it

Robert sat up awkwardly and Aaron averted his eyes as kirin came up behind belle 

"What's with dingles and bloody barns" Kirin muttered 

"Babe, it's ok the flats free" Kirin said dragging her away and slamming the door shut 

Robert soon burst into hysterical laughter


End file.
